Be Brave
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Solstice has never been a brave pony, she was always being rescued by somepony, her parents mostly. Tired of this circle, Solstice will go the great mesures to prove to her mother, she no longer needs her. She will go so far that she will end up meeting a certain draconequus, and he will take her on crazy adventures of bravery (or for entertainment).
1. Run

**Be brave**

**Run**

Today was a big day, today Solstice is going to spend the day with her favourite cousin, Crescent.

"Is she here?!" ask Solstice while she jump up and down in excitement

"Soon but you need to calm down" said Emerald as she smiled at her

"But I'm tired of waiting!" complied Solstice

"Emerald!" Solstice impatiently look ahead and saw her aunt Lily and cousin Crescent

"Crescent!" shouted Solstice as she ran towards her

"Hey there little cuz!" smiled Crescent as she hug her with her hoof

"I can't wait to spend the day with you" said Solstice

"Me too" said Crescent

"Come on!" shouted Solstice as she pulled on her hoof

"Solstice aren't you forgetting something?" ask Emerald

"Oh!" Solstice ran back towards her mother, Solstice nuzzled her mother's hoof "Bye mom"

"Have fun sweetheart" smiled Emerald

Solstice and Crescent ran off and started their day

"So what do you want to do?" ask Crescent as she look around Ponyville

"I don't know?" smiled Solstice

"Hey Crescent!" shouted a mysterious voice, Crescent glance behind her and saw somepony. she didn't want to see.

"What is it?" ask Solstice as she look back as well

"I'll take care of this" said Crescent as she took a deep breath

A light gray coated, earth pony came towards them, he had a light purple mane and green eyes.

"What now Silver?!" demanded Crescent

"Terrorized any innocent ponies lately?" ask Silver as he smirk at her

"Drop it!" said Crescent with a very annoyed tone "Leave me alone"

"Crescent Quill's granddaughter, you want to be associated with such a pony?" ask Silver

"She did mistakes but she fix them, not like you're mother" said Crescent has it was her turn to smirk "Golden Spoon? Doesn't your grandmother, Silver Spoon disown her? Because she got her entire family kick out of the Canterlot elites? Everypony in the Canterlot elites, they all known how your mother got the royals angry!"

"Shut up Crescent!" shouted Silver

"Don't talk about my family's mistakes, when your family did has much has mine" said Crescent as she tap her hoof on his chest

"Who she?!" demanded Silver while he stared at her

"She my cousin" said Crescent

"Cousin? Ah! You mean your uncle got a mare knock up?" ask Silver as he started to chuckle

"He's captain of the guard, he got MARRIED and had Solstice!" shouted Crescent as she pushed him "You don't even know, who's you're father"

"Solstice uh? Is your family a disease to ponykind too?" ask Silver has he continued with the torment

"No! My parents are in the military" said Solstice as she proudly stood up for her parents

"Military? Your father is captain of the guard, so what does it make about your mother?" ask Silver as he slowly walk towards her "A rookie?"

"She captain of the elites!" shouted Solstice

"The elites? I find that hard to believe coming from a family like yours" said Silver as he pushed her

"Hey! Back off!" shouted Crescent as she pushed him back "Leave Silver!"

"Humph!" Silver just smirk and finally left them alone

"That pony is such a...!" Crescent look down at Solstice

"A what?" ask Solstice

"Nothing" said Crescent as she smiled at her "Come on! That idiot isn't going to ruin our day!"

Besides that set back, Solstice still had fun with her cousin Crescent. The day was coming to an end and the sun was about to set for the night, Solstice and Crescent were walking home when Silver came towards them.

"What now Silver?!" ask Crescent with a very annoyed tone

"There here!" shouted Silver as he motion at something

"Good" said a mysterious voice

"What are you doing?" ask Crescent

"Somepony wanted to see you" smiled Silver as he stared at a dark street. Solstice and Crescent followed his gaze and saw a pegasus, or what seemed to be a pegasus, wearing a hood over their head.

"Is it them?" ask the hooded pony

"Yes" said Silver as he smiled at them

"Good! I no longer need your services" said the hooded pony as they turned to Silver

"What?" Silver look at the hooded pony when he was suddenly pushed against the wall

"What do you want with us?!" ask Crescent as she slowly back away

"YOU!" the hooded pony tried to grab Crescent and Solstice but wasn't able to catch them

"SOLSTICE RUN!" shouted Crescent as she pushed her

"Solstice? Ah your that wrenched Serene's foal" said the hooded pony, Solstice notice a smile hidden in the shadow's of his hood

"RUN!" shouted Crescent, Solstice didn't ask any questions and just ran

"And Emerald's!" shouted the hooded pony has they ran right after her

The hooded pony easily caught up to Solstice and grabs her into his mouth

"There so much I can do with you" mumbled the hooded pony

"SOLSTICE HOLD ON!" shouted Crescent as she ran towards her

The hooded pony opened their wings, he was about to take flight when he was suddenly across the head. Forcing him to drop Solstice onto the ground, Solstice ran towards Crescent.

"Where are you?!" shouted the hooded pony

No answer, the hooded pony look around and made sure nopony was there. He walk towards Crescent, Solstice and Silver when he was forcefully pushed away from them. The hooded pony fell onto the ground, he stood up and was able to see, the pony that ramp into him.

"Get away from them!" shouted Emerald

"It's so nice to see you" said the hooded pony

"You're dead!" shouted Emerald as she firmly stood in front of Solstice, Crescent and Silver

"Emerald of the elites!" said the hooded pony

"You must be a follower of Cursed" said Emerald as she tried to see under the hood

"You killed my master!" shouted the hooded pony

"Emerald of the elites!" thought Silver, Silver stared at Emerald and couldn't believe that a mare, a mother, was the captain of the elites.

"How dare you! How dare you threaten my daughter and niece!" shouted Emerald

"How dare YOU! For taking the life of my master!" shouted the hooded pony, Emerald just smiled at him "What's so funny?!"

"I believe that you're well aware of the elite's reputation?" ask Emerald as she slowly walk towards him "Our brutality to our enemies, how lack of mercy, our cold hearts and strong loyalty? Well the loyalty part doesn't matter to you, you should be more worried about the first ones"

"You can do anything to me without an order!" said the hooded pony, Emerald just smiled as she saw sweat falling from his face

"Usually yes but an enemy of the kingdom! There no need for orders when we face an enemy" said Emerald as she took out a hidden blade

"Wait! Stop!" shouted the hooded pony as he hit against the wall

"What a coward! And you called yourself a supporter of Cursed" said Emerald

"Mom!" shouted Solstice, Emerald glance back at Solstice

"Captain Emerald!" Emerald looks on her right and saw two guardsmen running towards them

"Attack my family again! And I'll show you how the elites deal with your kind" said Emerald as she threw the blade near his hooves.

"Captain! Are you alright?!" ask one of the guardsmen

"Just take him!" demanded Emerald as she walk towards her daughter and niece

"Solstice!" Emerald nuzzled Solstice "Thank Celestia you're safe"

Solstice didn't answer her mother, she was still in shock from before. She had never seen her mother like this, her mother is always loving, kind, funny and caring. But what Solstice saw just a moment ago, it was the complete opposite, it was another pony.

"Aunt Emerald! I'm so happy to see you" said Crescent as she hug her

"Crescent?" thought Solstice, Solstice was very surprise to see that Crescent wasn't affect "Who was that ponT

"A pony from our past" explain Emerald while she watch the guardsmen carrying him away

"Mom you were completely different" said Solstice with a slight fear in her tone

"I'm sorry if I scared you" said Emerald as she kissed her on the head "Mommy gets like because I want to protect the ponies I love"

"Please don't do it again" Solstice hug her mother's hoof, Emerald could clearly see that Solstice hated what she just saw.

"I promise" Emerald wrap her wings around Solstice "I always keep my promises"

_(Btw Crescent and Solstice are five years apart, just in case you were wondering)_

Continue Reading for The beginning

**End**


	2. The beginning

**Be brave**

**The beginning**

Emerald became very world of letting Solstice go out soon, she feared that they old enemies would try to get their revenged by using Solstice.

"Solstice where are you going?" Wondered Emerald as she poke her head out

"The park with Crescent" said Solstice

"I don't want you to go alone" Emerald walk towards

"But it's not far" complied Solstice

"Go ask your father! I have to cook diner" said Emerald as she entered the kitchen

"Fine" mumbled Solstice as she walk towards her father's study

Knock! Knock!

"Dad" Solstice opened the study's room and entered

"What is it?" ask Serene while he put some papers away

"Can you talk me to the park?" ask Solstice with an annoyed face

"You don't want to go alone? I thought you like going alone?" ask Serene as he walk towards her

"I want too but mom told me to ask you" said Solstice with an annoyed tone

"Ah!" smiled Serene as he took her onto his back "Hey! Cheer up"

"I can't do anything like before" said Solstice, she lean against her father's mane

"She just wants to protect you" said Serene as he opened his study's door

"Hmmm" Solstice just tried to ignore her father

"Solstice, your mother and I are in the military with many ponies who hate us. We have made a lot of enemies over the years, and many will try to hurt us by hurting you" explained Serene, Serene took Solstice off his back and place her on the ground.

"I know" mumbled Solstice

"I'm sure it won't least" reassured Serene as he ruffled her mane

"Okay" smiled Solstice

"That's my girl! Now let's go!" Said Serene as he opened the front door

Solstice hope that her mother would become less protective and would let her has more freedom. But the next few days nothing had changed, might have gotten worst. Solstice was supposed to start school but her mother decided to homeschooled her, which she works around with her work.

"Mom why can't I go to school?" Ask Solstice as she crossed her hooves in frustration

"I already told you" said Emerald as she nuzzled her

"I know but still" complied Solstice as she pulled away from her mother "I want to make friends"

"You can still make friends" said Emerald as she took out some paper and place it in front of her

"Alright" mumbled Solstice as she sadly look away

Many long years have pass and still, Emerald kept Solstice under a strict household for her safety. Solstice was extremely lonely over the years, she didn't make any friends, she wasn't able to discover her special talent since she couldn't leave the house much. Her father tried numerous times to let Solstice go out more, but always lost against her mother, Solstice was miserable and she hated her life.

"Solstice are you up?!" Solstice glared at her door at the sound of her mother's voice

"Yes!" shouted Solstice, Solstice look at herself in the mirror and took some deep breaths. Solstice took the habit of doing so, so she would be able to survive the day with her mother. Solstice took another deep breath before she went downstairs to join her parents.

"Morning" smiled Serene

"Morning dad" smiled Solstice, Solstice loved her father the most lately since he wasn't overprotective like her mother is.

"Good morning" smiled Emerald as she kissed her on the cheek, Solstice took a deep breath and put on her best smile.

"Morning" smiled Solstice

"Did you sleep well?" ask Emerald as she place a bowl of cereal

"I did" said Solstice as she watch her father prepare for the day

"I won't be gone long" said Serene as he place his helmet

"Be safe" said Solstice

"I will" Serene opened the door wide open and partly closed it, Solstice immediately notice her chance to go outside.

"I'm…I'm going to my room" said Solstice as she glance at her mother, Solstice look at the door and back at the kitchen "This is my only chance"

Solstice look back at the kitchen once more and made sure her mother was busy, Solstice smiled and opened the door some more. Immediately a gust of wind hit her face, Solstice closed her eyes and took in the fresh air.

"I'm finally outside! After all this years" smiled Solstice, Solstice look around Ponyville and was just blown away by everything. The sounds of birds, the wind, the heat, the grass, the flowers, she was finally free from her house and she was going to enjoy it.

"I should have done these years ago!" shouted Solstice as she opened her wings, The winds blew through her wings, the sensation of freedom was incredible.

"Oh hey there!" shouted white coated earth pony, with sky blue mane, black eyes and rock for a cutie mark. The earth pony waved at her along with two other friends, Solstice look around to make sure they were talking to her.

"Hey..." hesitate Solstice as she cautiously walk towards them

"I've never seen you before" said the earth pony

"Are you new?" ask one of the friends

"Kind of" said Solstice as she gave a small smile

"Do you...wait...are you a blank flank?!" ask the other friend, Solstice embarrassingly glance at her flank "I can't believe! What are you? 14? 16?"

"17" mumbled Solstice, the earth pony and his friends just burst into laughter "Stop it!"

"That's hilarious!" shouted the earth pony

"Woof! Woof!" Solstice anxiously look around herself

"Wh….what was that?!" ask Solstice with a nervous tone

"Its just a d…" said the earth pony suddenly a slobbery, four legged, canine jump out and ran around Solstice.

"HELP!" shouted Solstice as she started to panic

"Hey calm down" shouted one of the friends

"WHAT IS THIS?!" shouted Solstice as she desperately tried to get further from the beast

"It's just a dog" said the earth pony with a chuckle

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Solstice, the two friends chuckled at each other and just shooed the dog away.

"You're such a coward" said the earth pony while he shook his head

"That's not true!" shouted Solstice as she could fell some tears coming

"He was just a dog!" shouted the earth pony

"I didn't know that" said Solstice

"Blank flank" shouted another earth pony

"Come on guys! Let's stop being around a coward" said the earth pony, the earth pony just glared at Solstice before he went off with his friends. Solstice just stood there, alone and crying her heart out.

"I'm such a coward" cried Solstice while she whip some tears away "I need to be braver, I must be braver!"

_(Sorry if it sounds rush but I want to start the good parts, I'm impatient with this story and its adventures)_

Continue Reading for I must be brave

**End**


	3. I must be brave

**Be brave**

**I must be brave**

Solstice stood there and just hated herself, she was a coward, it wasn't like her mother or father. She needed to be braver but she wasn't brave enough to try anything, Solstice just sigh and started to make her way home.

"Well, well" Solstice look behind and search for the voice

"What?" Solstice look towards the sky, her left, her right, behind but she didn't see anything

"Under here!" Solstice looks down and a small creature was lying on her hoof

"What? Who are you?" ask Solstice as she tried to see this creature better

"Who am I? Ponies should know who I am" said the creature has he suddenly grew

"Whoa!" Solstice back away and saw that this small creature, was not two time her size

"That Princess Celestia" mumbled the creature, the creature floated a photo of Celestia "Tsk! Tsk! Celestia, you should really be more nicer to me" as he threw the photo away

"Who...or what are you?!" ask Solstice as she stared at this very strange creature

"A friend" said the strange creature with a sneaky voice

"A friend?" hesitated Solstice, she still couldn't believe this strange creature. With his head of a horse-like pony, with a deer antler on the right, a goat horn of the left, one long fang, different sized pupils, a snake tongue, a donkey mane, and a goat beard. The rest of his body consists of the right paw of a lion, the left talon of a eagle, the right leg of a lizard, the left hoof of a deer, the right wing of a bat, the left wing of a Pegasus, and a red dragon-like snake tail with a white tail tuft.

"Let me introduce myself!" said the strange creature as he snap his claws together, and made appear a top hat and cane "You're in great luck! I'm the great, the powerful, the most handsome, strong, smart, the master of chaos..."

"Get to the point!" interrupted Solstice with a very annoyed tone, of this long introduction

"As I was saying!" said the creature as he lowered his cane "The mast of chaos, the great DISCORD!," Discord waved his hands in the air while fireworks, illumined himself has a king. Solstice just stared at Discord with a slight eye twitch, Discord crossed his arms and putted "Well! You don't have to be rude"

"That was really not necessary" said Solstice

"Hum" Discord place his paw under his chin and started to rub

"What now?!" ask Solstice

"You're suppose to have a cutie mark" said Discord, Solstice look away and blushed in embarrassment

"It's complicated" mumbled Solstice, Discord just started to laugh

"Complicated? How could it be complicated? You actually remind me of three fillies…hum what was their groups name…ah yes, the Cutie crusaders" laugh Discord while he whip some tears away

"I'm going home!" shouted Solstice as she pushed Discord aside

"Well, well, touchy" smiled Discord as he pulled Solstice back with his magic

"Hey! Let me go!" shouted Solstice as she tried to resist against his magic

"What's your name?" ask Discord while he floated her upside down

"Gah! Put me down!" shouted Solstice while she wiggled in a panic

"You're very ruuuuuddeee for a pony!" grinned Discord as he reuntikly release her from his magic, Solstice was happy she was free but Discord didn't turn her around. Solstice fell onto her head, Solstice held her head in pain while Discord had his back turn.

"That hurt!" shouted Solstice while she rub her head

"You're so mean to me!" cried Discord as he turn his head around and purposely whip a tear away "All I wanted was you're name! Is that too much to ask?," Discord went on both knees and pretended he was pleading.

"Ugh! It's Solstice" said Solstice as she finally gave in

"Well it's nice to meet you, Solstice" shouted Discord in a cheerful tone, Discord stood up and started to shake her hoof. A little bit too hard since Solstice shook along with her hoof, Discord suddenly let go, letting Solstice falling onto the ground.

"Uh…l…..h…..likewise….." Solstice held her head while her world spun around

"So tell me, why don't you have your cutie mark?" ask Discord as he rub her head with his claw

"Issues" responded Solstice as she pushed his claw away

"Issues? Well from what I saw, you're not that brave are you?" ask Discord as he smirk at her

"How does that involve my cutie mark?!" shouted Solstice

"It shows that you don't get you much" said Discord, Solstice couldn't believe it, he basically knew her entire life "Your worst then Twilight Sparkle"

"Princess Twilight? You knew my great grandmother?" ask Solstice with a surprise tone

"Great grandmother? May how time flies, the last time I saw her, she was going to have her firs foal" said Discord as he recalled all the times he annoyed Twilight "I'm amusing she dead?"

"Yes she is, she had a long life" said Solstice with a suspicious tone "If am not mistaken….weren't you friends with my great grandmother? Why haven't you learnt about her death sooner?"

"I had things to do during that time" said Discord while he took a glass of chocolate milk from a cotton candy cloud "Now if I heard right? You want to be brave?"

"Yes" Solstice watch has Discord ate the glass and just threw away the milk, Solstice didn't expect him to ate glass or that the milk would explode "Wh…..why did you?"

"I'll help you" said Discord as he smiled at her

"Wait? Why?" ask Solstice, she would have never thought that Discord would help her. They were barely friends, the only link they had was that he knew her great grandmother.

"Well I'm bored and I like you, I want to see where you're going to go" said Discord as he wrap his paw around her neck "And you're funny"

"Uh….well thanks Discord, I didn't expect this from you" smiled Solstice

"And I know the perfect place to begin!" Discord snaps his claws together and teleport, Solstice and himself to a new place. Solstice and Discord reappeared at the top of a mountain's top with an extreme heat coming from the top, Solstice was at the edge of the mountain's ledge and just a few inches from a certain death.

"Di...Di...Discord what...what is this?!" shouted Solstice as she stared at this strange liquid, that boiled in the centre of the mountain.

"Oh! It's nothing...just a volcano" mumbled Discord while he pushed her towards the edge

"A what?!" demanded Solstice as she felt the extreme heat

"You'll be just fine" said Discord, Solstice stared at her front hooves and watch has she approached the edge

"DISCORD!" shouted Solstice as she managed to free herself from his grip, Solstice tried to fly away but just panic. Solstice quickly grabbed onto the closest things, which happened to be Discord's neck "AAAAAHHHHHHGGGG!"

Continue Reading for Oops!

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

Be Brave will be on hold for a while

Thanks for your patients and support

-Lightningflare1


End file.
